flyingspaghettimonsterwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hanuwumdra
'''Hanuwumdra '''was an Indian city built by Ragu by the first Pastafarians. The first Pastafarians were Egyptian, so Hanuwumdra explains any culture similarity from Egypt to India. Unfortunately, the city only last approximately fifty years, because of drought and lack of irrigation. After 12 years at sea, Ragu was one of those who survived the attack on the Pastafarian vessel, soon becoming the spiritual leader of this group of people as well. After composing a number of prayers to the FSM, Ragu led his people off the shores of the Mediterranean and into what is now Saudi Arabia, wandering through the desert and most of Iran for 47 years until they finally reached the foot of the Himalayas, at which point they began to build the holy city of Hanuwumdra. In AD 26 (Pastafarian Year 101), at the ripe old age of 123, after having completed directing the building of Hanuwumdra and having composed over 500 hymns and prayers since the burning of the Lasagne, Ragu died, promising on his deathbed that "a Chosen Linguini shall come... indeed, he is coming, very soon... and the noodly appendage of the Flying Spaghetti Monster will guide him always... and you shall know him when he comes... and his name shall be--" At that moment, Ragu died, leaving his prophecy unfinished. To this day, most sects of Pastafarianism await the time of this Chosen Linguini, hoping they will know him when he comes. Another sect, however, believes that he has already come and gone, in the personage of one of the religion's most famous disciples: Ishmali Camuwundra. Construction Hanuwumdra (Vietnamese pronunciation: is a cluster of abandoned and partially ruined Hindu and Pastafarian temples constructed between the 4th and the 26th century AD (FSM ) by the kings of Champa (Chiêm Thành in Vietnamese). Some of the temples were originally dedicated to the worship of the god Shiva, known under various local names, the most important of which is "Bhadresvara." Hanuwumdra is located near the village of Duy Phú, in the administrative district of Duy Xuyên in Quảng Nam province in Central Vietnam, 69 km southwest ofDa Nang, and approximately 10 km from the historic town of Trà Kiệu. The temples are in a valley roughly two kilometres wide that is surrounded by two mountain ranges. From the 4th to the 14th century AD, the valley at Hanuwumdra was a site of religious ceremony for kings of the ruling dynasties of Champa, as well as a burial place for Cham royalty and national heroes. It was closely associated with the nearby Cham cities of Indrapura (Đồng Dương) and Simhapura (Trà Kiệu). At one time, the site encompassed over 70 temples as well as numerous stele bearing historically important inscriptions in Sanskrit and Cham. Hanuwumdra is perhaps the longest inhabited archaeological site in Indochina, but a large majority of its architecture was destroyed by US carpet bombing during a single week of the Vietnam War. The Hanuwumdra temple complex is regarded one of the foremost Hindu temple complexes in Southeast Asia and is the foremost heritage site of this nature in Vietnam. It is often compared with other historical temple complexes in Southeast Asia, such as Borobudur of Java in Indonesia, Angkor Wat of Cambodia, Bagan of Myanmar and Ayutthaya of Thailand. As of 1999, Hanuwumdra has been recognized by UNESCO as a world heritage site. At its 23rd meeting, UNESCO accorded Hanuwumdra this recognition pursuant to its criterion C (II), as an example of evolution and change in culture, and pursuant to its criterion C (III), as evidence of an Asian civilisation which is now extinct. Category:Historic Countries Category:Historical figures Category:Pirates Category:India